


雨过风歇

by Christywalks



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Book 3: HMS Surprise, Gen, St Paul's Rock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “医生怎么了？”杰克听到自己的声音无比平静，嗓子因为刚刚暴风雨中的咆哮怒吼已经完全哑了。但这样的语气仿佛增添了这个简短问题的肃穆。船员之间交换了局促不安的目光，而在杰克耐心耗尽再次发问之前，普林斯上前一步朝他沉重地点了点头，眼睛里带着逾越他下属身份但无论如何都藏不住怜悯。“长官，马图林医生不在船上。”他显然在控制声音里的颤抖，“尼克尔斯先生在午餐之后划小船送他去圣保罗岩石了。”





	雨过风歇

**Author's Note:**

> *背景故事取自HMS Surprise第五章和第六章的故事，前情提要：医生溜去了某个小岩石岛的时候海域突遇强风暴，风暴过后惊奇号受损严重，舰长不得不过了段时间才去岛上找他。
> 
> *看完电影后瞬间入坑，目前小说就看到第三本，因为按捺不住所以决定来试试水，所有人名地名船名都是我瞎翻的，有不对的地方请谅解
> 
> *船名：Sophie - 索菲号；Polychrest - 重峰号（这是我最拿不准的一个）；Lively - 活力号；Surprise - 惊奇号

 

当无形飑自海平面席卷而来，其所携狂风骤雨悄无声息吞没惊奇号时，杰克压根就没想到斯蒂芬；整个甲板比突然遭遇四十炮法国战船偷袭还要混乱，杰克在周围水手与军官或是恐惧或是绝望的嚎哭中手挥利斧冲上来，边在石子一般砸下来的暴雨中砍断连接被狂风吹折倾倒的主桅的缆绳边提起嗓子用能从肺里挤出来的最大音量咆哮口令——“擦干你们娘唧唧的眼泪，和我一起用力砍！”“普林斯，带人去砍后桅，后桅！”“抓紧了别被抛出去，你们这群该死的白痴！”

 

无形飑正如他曾经历过的那般来去速度都令人咋舌，虽然他万分确定惊奇号遭遇的这起比所有史料记载中的威力都要强；然而他甚至还没来得及因逐渐恢复水平的船身松口气，或者打起精神审视整艘船所受的损伤，天际伴着电闪雷鸣的漆黑云团便在尚未停歇的疾风中迅速笼罩了整片海域。原本透亮的天空顿时黑如子夜，只有借着间或从云团直劈而下的闪电他才能看清自己周围甲板的样子，但比起刚才无形飑带给他们的手忙脚乱，这场紧随其后的暴风雨的威力更像是急板之后略显温和的快板；况且整艘船大大小小全部的船帆都已经在刚才的无形飑中被吹跑了，两根桅杆也从中间拦腰截断，在如注的暴雨中他们能做的只剩下一件事：补充从出航后因天公不作美而日益稀少的淡水资源。

 

水桶被装满了，失踪的人数也在逐渐明亮的天光中被清点了出来，杰克的心因刚刚来不及救起几个落水的男孩而无比沉重，在想到医疗舱里的斯蒂芬肯定能照顾好伤员时才略感安慰。亲爱的斯蒂芬，他多希望对方此刻能和他一起站在甲板上欢送暴风雨的离去啊！斯蒂芬肯定会用他那一本正经的语气说些格外哲学的追思，但在不甚动听的话语下面的永远都是对杰克无所遁形的关切和对逝去生命的哀悼；更何况他的这位老伙计和自己一样，已经有足足一周的时间没能好好冲个澡了，虽然作为舰长和医生他俩不可能像原始人一样脱光了衣服在甲板上接受雨水的冲洗，但此刻温热雨水落在他脸上的感觉也同样惬意。

 

然而，正当杰克半是沉痛半是欣慰地注视漆黑云团逐渐离他们远去，他突然听到一直在前甲板上紧紧扳着舵的邦登嘀咕了一句“老天爷啊，咱们可怜的医生——”，音量并不小，一声极为痛苦的追念，让杰克猛地低头看向环绕在自己身边的其他几位船员；其中有好几名都是索菲号的老船员，邦登，巴宾顿，普林斯，而当杰克抬眼望过去时他们全都低下头，不敢和这样锐利而探究的眼神对视：羞愧，悔恨，痛苦。

 

“医生怎么了？”杰克听到自己的声音无比平静，嗓子因为刚刚暴风雨中的咆哮怒吼已经完全哑了。但这样的语气仿佛增添了这个简短问题的肃穆。船员之间交换了局促不安的目光，而在杰克耐心耗尽再次发问之前，普林斯上前一步朝他沉重地点了点头，眼睛里带着逾越他下属身份但无论如何都藏不住怜悯。

 

“长官，马图林医生不在船上。”他显然在控制声音里的颤抖，“尼克尔斯先生在午餐之后划小船送他去圣保罗岩石了。”

 

这个回答解释了为什么在刚才的海难中他的三副压根没露面，但杰克却觉得自己串不起整句话的意思。他突然头重脚轻，那感觉像极了重峰号最后一役时自己因流血过多而产生的疲惫虚弱；可这次他却在身上找不出任何明显的伤口，顺着他的衬衣以及马裤流淌进靴子里的也只是雨水。恰巧在这个时候暴风雨彻底过去了，明亮刺眼的日光从黑云后面迅速探出头来，将整个被摧毁的前甲板照得一片雪亮，也让杰克清清楚楚看到了身边船员滴答着雨水的苍白脸庞。暴雨过后的强风吹拂起他湿漉漉贴在耳边的头发，哪怕桅杆上半片帆都没挂却也推着他们稳定前行。杰克在船员无声但期待的目光中略微闭了闭眼睛，转瞬已经控制住了自己，甚至没朝圣保罗岩石的方向回片刻头。

 

“找找还有没有帆布，找到之后前桅升上桅帆，顺风向前进。”他凭借多年航行与指挥锻造的经验不动声色地下命令，双手死死钳在背后，“维修现在就动起来；普林斯先生，去火炮室固定那些该死的炮，别让它们滚来滚去把船身砸穿。”

 

***

 

强风将他们一口气送了将近十海里才缓缓停下，在此期间惊奇号上维修的声音一直叮叮咣咣没停过。杰克只回了一次舰长舱，换下了从头到脚湿透的衣服——因基里克喋喋不休的抱怨而妥协——紧接着他就忙了起来，连着一天一夜都没休息，甚至没好好吃过一顿饭。基里克追在他的身后，从忙着修桅杆的甲板追到水泵吱嘎响的船底，手里捧着烤芝士，冷羊肉，涂黄油的面包，咖啡。杰克强迫自己咽下了前面几样东西，但拒绝最后一样时的严厉口气让基里克整张脸像被人忘在橱子深处的葡萄干一样深深皱起来：缺乏休息的疲惫被他对惊奇号感同身受的痛苦彻底掩盖了，况且他现在实在没法闻到咖啡的味道，因为那总让他想起每顿和斯蒂芬共享的早餐，隔着桌子望向对面那张睡意朦胧且满是胡茬的脸，还有那双灌下一杯咖啡后才逐渐清醒过来的浅色眼睛……

 

上帝啊。他在前甲板上猛地停住正在兜圈子的脚步，猝不及防的动作吓得旁边正在修补的木工手一松，锤子砰的一声砸在甲板上，但杰克完全顾不上生气，只是随便点点头就打发了对方。杰克又在甲板上从头到尾转了一圈，然后停在他们临时搭起来的主桅旁边，抬起头望向仍然只挂了一半绳梯的桅杆。他知道哪怕能够登上主桅上平台，再用惊奇号上最好的一支望远镜极目远望，圣保罗岩石在这样的距离也不过只是海平面上的一个闪着白光的斑点。但即便隔着这样远的距离他也能够想象到那块该死的岩石上目前会是怎样的情况：没有半点植被或者淡水资源，白花花的岩石摊在强烈的日光下被晒得滋滋作响，经年累月积攒起来的鸟屎足有几英寸厚，哪怕在上面多待片刻都会热得臭得让人发疯。

 

但令他的心更为沉重的则是，这些设想全都建立在斯蒂芬还活着的前提上：他没有在那样一场凶狠狂暴的无形飑中被吹跑，头朝下狠狠砸在石头或者水面上，然后咕嘟咕嘟沉下去成了鲨鱼的美餐。邦登在今天响第四遍钟的时候脸色艰难地告诉他说，当时有人看到他们划去岩石的那艘小船在暴风雨袭来的瞬间就沉没了。那时候斯蒂芬和尼克尔斯在上面吗？杰克的心仿佛被身旁木工的锤子砸了一下又一下，他清楚知道那在样的情况下没人能逃过一劫，哪怕尼克尔斯这样经验丰富的海军军官也不能，更别提可怜的老斯蒂芬，在战船上待了这么多年才刚刚学会怎样还算手脚利落地爬上船。但留在那块石头上也同样糟糕，光秃秃的岩石上没有任何可以躲避，甚至让人好好稳定住身体不被吹走的地方。而斯蒂芬的身体——天呐斯蒂芬的身体，瘦弱干瘪，随随便便一阵风都能把他吹跑，更别提之前海上那副吓人的样子。

 

杰克在甲板上心事重重踱着步，意识到自己第三次吓得船员停下手里的工作怯生生看着他之后叹了口气回到了舰长舱。作为他虽然嘴上抱怨不断但绝对尽职尽责的勤务员，基里克在风暴最猛烈的颠簸中仍然奇迹般保住了杰克大多数个人物品，所以此刻他的小提琴仍然安放在一把椅子上，而斯蒂芬的大提琴也像往常一样靠在一旁。杰克的心在看到这两样物是人非的物件时顿时升起一阵比无形飑还要猛烈的痛苦；他的手下意识伸过去握住大提琴保养得当的琴弓，拇指轻轻抚摸着光滑温润的木头。他已经有一阵子没和斯蒂芬合奏过了，上一次还是对方离开活力号去履行他第二职业的责任之前，而在那之后——回想起从马洪港死里逃生后最开始的那些日子里斯蒂芬扭曲丑陋并且缺少指甲的手用尽全力握住琴弓却仍然剧烈颤抖的样子，他的眼睛因突然涌出来的泪水而刺痛。

 

“我觉得我已经恢复得差不多了，杰克。”他甚至能清楚看到几天前的一顿仅属于两个人的私人晚餐后斯蒂芬就坐在这张椅子上，在音阶上尝试虚按时对他露出的笑容，“我敢说再过几天我们绝对能合奏一首。”

 

“不公平，真的太不公平了。”他抚摸着琴弓喃喃自语，小心翼翼没让自己的眼泪滴落在上面，“我该怎样写信通知我们共同的朋友们，通知索菲？告诉她说我才把你从法国人那里救回来就又把你弄丢了？斯蒂芬，我是不是应该用根绳子把你拴在我身边，就像底层那些养猴子的水手一样，只有这样你才不会从我的眼皮底下偷偷溜走？”曾经在重峰号带着警告意味的玩笑在杰克的耳朵里不断回荡，他说过什么来着？对了，他曾经对斯蒂芬说，要是他不经过自己允许就逃跑，杰克肯定会把他拷上手铐抓回来再施以鞭刑。他以为斯蒂芬听进去了，但很显然没有；或者斯蒂芬以为花上两个小时偷偷溜去两海里以外的小岛看动物根本不算什么，在航海室忙起来的杰克甚至不会发现自己开溜。又一波痛苦在杰克回忆起这些琐碎往事时袭上心头：他对斯蒂芬说的最后一句话竟然是无情的拒绝，而他永远、永远都没法弥补自己亲爱的朋友了。

 

杰克颓然放下琴弓，走到桌子旁边抓起笔，蘸了墨水写下“我最亲爱的索菲”几个字之后却不知道该怎样继续。他当然知道自己永远都不会用在马洪港见识过的丑陋肮脏来打扰索菲宁静温柔的内心，可他却无法避免想起自己在活力号的舰长舱里匆匆写下绝笔信的那刻：那个时候他的心几乎同现在一样，沉重，绝望，时时刻刻考虑着最坏的结果，胃部深处因为焦躁不安而一个劲地抽搐；可现在他的胸腔里却同时被另一种更为复杂的感情所占据，甚至没给他留出一丝半毫足以喘气的空隙：那是某种面对命运极不公正判决时的愤怒，更甚于听闻斯蒂芬落在法国人的手里受尽折磨，更甚于亲眼看到他在刑讯架上奄奄一息，因为斯蒂芬作为老练的谍报人员一直都知道自己面临着怎样的风险，可这次夺走他性命的却是大自然——他用满腔心血与柔情毫无保留献出挚爱的自然母亲。

 

可是，这样一位胸怀宽广足以包容世界如此多形态各异物种的母亲真的会如此残忍地夺走一位最爱她的儿子的性命吗？

 

“不，我不相信！”他突然对自己无声的质问回答出声，声音响到以至于船舱四面八方的嗡嗡作响在同一瞬间鸦雀无声。“我不相信他会这么离开，”他压低了声音，重重放下手里正往信纸上滴墨水的笔，然后站起身来，“但他在那块石头上也坚持不了多长时间，我得赶紧把他接回来——让巴宾顿先生立刻来一趟舰长舱。”最后一句话说给门外站岗的陆战队士兵。

 

巴宾顿在两分钟后气喘吁吁跑下来，紧张地抬头看向杰克，没行完礼就得到了语气短促干脆的命令：“把平底船放下来，巴宾顿先生，然后带上几个人划船去圣保罗岩石。尽你们全力找到马图林医生以及尼克尔斯先生，活要见人，死要——”舰长冰冷严肃的声音停顿了片刻，而巴宾顿一个劲低着头，连瞥都不敢朝上瞥一眼，“好好把整个岛搜一遍。立刻就去。”

 

***

 

杰克在中间轮值班次响第二遍钟的时候突然被惊醒了——这在他这么多年水手生涯中几乎没发生过——他从一个混沌阴暗的梦中猛然醒来，冷汗顺着脊背潺潺流淌。他躺在吊床里睁大眼睛注视了片刻舰长舱的黑暗，听着惊奇号的木质船身在海浪轻微的摇晃中轻微吱嘎作响，脑子里空白一片。然而第一抹跃入其中的思绪就让他立刻翻身坐了起来：斯蒂芬。

 

他回来了——他对自己砰砰乱跳的心默想——虽然严重脱水而且又黑又瘦，但还活着，还活着。可在船舱浓重的黑暗里一切似乎都失去了白日真实的触感，没有回应的静默让他甚至开始疑惑自己是否还在梦中。巴宾顿和邦登真的把斯蒂芬从那块石头上带回来了吗？还是说那一切都只是自己做的一个太长太绝望的梦？他几乎连片刻都等不及，翻身下床后顾不及披上睡袍就冲了出去，脚步轻柔却也急促，一直冲到通往斯蒂芬在下层甲板占据的那个小小隔间旁的楼梯口才停下来。战船上没有隐私可言，除了舰长舱之外不存在带门的房间，这里也是如此，所以哪怕还在台阶上杰克一眼就看到从门里透出蜡烛黯淡摇曳的光，而这柔和的光芒瞬间驱散了他心头的阴霾。除了斯蒂芬之外没人会随便进出这里，更别提大半夜点蜡烛，所以他不是在做梦，斯蒂芬真的回来了。

 

杰克的心稳稳落入肚子里；他长而满足地叹了口气，手指头抬起来落在仅有自己前额那么高的木头横梁上，靠在上面感激地闭了一会眼睛。这样满怀柔情的叹息却不能太久；随时都会有水手从这里路过，让他们看到自己的舰长大半夜发疯一般站在台阶上可不是什么好景象，但杰克一时间却不知道自己该何去何从。一种近乡情怯的心情紧紧摄住他的心脏，令他又犹豫了片刻才悄无声息走下最后的台阶，走进医生专属的小隔间。在几乎要烧完的蜡烛映照下斯蒂芬正在吊床里安静沉睡着，沉重的鼻息直冲到门口，因天气炎热而浑身未着寸缕，因睡眠而瘫软的右手从吊床边缘落下来，指尖松松垂向地面。杰克站在门口带着宁静的微笑注视了斯蒂芬片刻，然后他走到吊床旁边轻轻托起那只右手：仍然略显扭曲，本该长有指甲的地方裂开五个半圆形皮肉狰狞的伤口，但已经比刚离开马洪港的时候要好太多了，让杰克几乎敢相信他们很快就能合奏一曲。况且这还不是斯蒂芬浑身上下唯一的变化，吊床里的人看起来比过去几个月都更健康，更干净，从头到脚飘着肥皂清爽的味道，脖颈与胸口的皮肤因为过度刷洗而通红，而他的脸上则带着熟睡之人特有的甜美惬意，没有光怪陆离的梦境，也无法被轻易惊醒，远胜于最强剂量的鸦片酊能带来的安宁。

 

“睡吧，我亲爱的朋友。”杰克低头亲了亲那只毫无知觉的手，把它轻轻摆放在斯蒂芬的胸口。几分钟后他回到自己的舱房，后脑勺一碰到吊床便也同样沉沉睡去，并且又做了个梦：梦里有小提琴与大提琴悠扬的合奏，有咖啡醇厚的香气，还有早晨海平面升起的第一道霞光落在颜色极浅的眼睛里；有谁在他耳边讲了个精妙的谐音笑话，于是他也大笑起来，很快乐，很快乐。

 

 

-END-

一头扎入深坑，有人能给我介绍可以一起吸船长医生的组织吗！


End file.
